bach_khoafandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Bách khoa:Guestbook for non-Vietnamese speakers
phải| We prefer English, but we also have members who can understand French, Russian, German, Japanese, Spanish, Chinese, Sanskrit, etc. Tiếng Việt Trang này dành cho những người không sử dụng được tiếng Việt. Nếu bạn muốn đưa ý kiến xin mời bạn hãy sử dụng trang Wikipedia:Thảo luận. Cảm ơn. English ENGLISH-SPEAKING WIKIPEDIANS: If you have questions or comments on the Vietnamese version of Wikipedia, please leave your message here. Thanks for visiting our site! *[ Click here to leave your message right now!] *[ |uselang=en}} Review other visitors' messages!] *Find out more thiệu/Tiếng Anh|uselang=en}} about us. Bân-lâm-gú HŌ· KÓNG BÂN-LÂM-GÚ Ê WIKIPEDIA-LÂNG: Ka-sú lí ū koan-hē Oa̍t-lâm-oē Wikipedia ê būn-tê iah-sī ì-kiàn, chhiáⁿ lâu-oē tī chia. Kám-siā lí lâi pài-hóng! *[ Sûi chhi̍h chia thang lâu-oē] *[ |uselang=zh-min-nan}} Sûn-khoàⁿ pa̍t-ê lâng-kheh lâu ê oē] *Koh khah chē thiệu/Tiếng Hán|uselang=zh-min-nan}} koan-hē gún ê chu-sìn Па-беларуску Для тых, хто валодае беларускай мовай: Калі ў Вас ёсць пытанне ці каментар наконт віетнамскае Вікіпедыі, пакіньце яго тут. *[ Націсніце сюды, каб пакінуць паведамленне] *[ |uselang=be}} Прагледзець паведамленні іншых удзельнікаў] *Даведайцеся пра нас thiệu/Tiếng Belarus|uselang=be}} болей Deutsch DEUTSCHSPRACHIGE WIKIPEDIANER: Hier könnt Ihr Eure Fragen oder Anmerkungen zur vietnamesischen Version der Wikipedia hinterlassen. Vielen Dank für den Besuch unserer Webseiten! *[ Hier klicken, um eine Nachrichten zu hinterlassen!] *[ |uselang=de}} Hier klicken, um Nachrichten anderer Besucher zu lesen!] *thiệu/Tiếng Đức|uselang=de}} Über diese Seite Español WIKIPEDISTA HISPANOHABLANTE: Si tienes alguna pregunta o comentario sobre esta edición de Wikipedia en vietnamita por favor hazla aquí. ¡Gracias por visitar nuestro sitio! *[ ¡Hacer clic aquí para dejarnos un mensaje ahora!] *[ |uselang=es}} ¡Examinar los mensajes de otros visitantes!] *Leer más thiệu/Tiếng Tây Ban Nha|uselang=es}} acerca de nosotros. Français LES WIKIPEDIENS FRANCOPHONES: Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires sur la version vietnamienne de Wikipedia, veuillez laisser votre message ici. Merci de visiter notre site! *[ Cliquer ici pour laisser votre message.] *[ |uselang=fr}} Voir les messages des autres visiteurs.] *thiệu/Tiếng Pháp|uselang=fr}} À propos de ce site 日本語 日本人の皆様へ：当'『ベトナム語版ウィキペディア』'にご質問・ご意見などありましたらご遠慮なくお聞かせください。日本語堪能のスタッフがご対応いたします。 *[ ご質問・ご意見等はこちらにお寄せください] *[ |uselang=ja}} ご質問・ご意見の閲覧はこちら。] *当『ベトナム語版ウィキペディア』についてもっと詳しく知りたい方はthiệu/Tiếng Nhật|uselang=ja}} こちらに. Polski POLSKOJĘZYCZNI WIKIPEDYŚCI: Jeśli masz jakieś pytania lub komentarze do wietnamskiej wersji Wikipedii, zostaw swoją wiadomość tutaj. Dziękujemy za wizytę na naszej stronie! *[ Kliknij tutaj, aby zostawić swoją wiadomość!] *[ |uselang=pl}} Zobacz wiadomości innych!] *Dowiedz się więcej thiệu/Tiếng Anh|uselang=pl}} o nas. Русский Для русскоязычных участников Википедии: Если у вас есть вопросы или комментарии относительно Википедии на вьетнамском языке, оставьте ваше сообщение здесь. *[ Нажмите здесь, чтобы оставить ваше сообщение.] *[ |uselang=ru}} Просмотр сообщений других посетителей.] *Найти дополнительную информацию thiệu/Tiếng Nga|uselang=ru}} о нас Svenska SVENSKA WIKIPEDISTER: Om ni har frågor eller kommentarer på den vietnamesiska verisionen av Wikipedia, lämna ert meddelande här tack. Tack för att ni besöker vår sida!! *[ Klicka här för att lämna ert meddelande!] *[ |uselang=sv}} Se andra besökandes meddelanden här!] *thiệu/Tiếng Thụy Điển|uselang=sv}} Apropå denna sida 中文 致中文使用者: 在這裡可以留下關於越南語版維基百科的各種問題或評論。 感謝您的莅临! *[ 請點擊這裡发布新留言!] *[ |uselang=zh}} 請點擊這裡阅读留言!] *thiệu/Tiếng Hán|uselang=zh}} 關於越南語版維基百科 Slovensky Po slovensky hovoriaci redaktori: Ak máte otázky alebo názory ohľadom vietnamskej verzie Wikipedie, napíšte nám. Ďakujeme za Vašu návštevu! *[ Kliknite a napíšte sem Vašu správu!] *[ |uselang=sk}} Pozrite si odkazy ostatných návštevníkov!] *Viac thiệu/Tiếng Slovak|uselang=sk}} o nás. de:Wikipedia:Botschaft ja:Wikipedia:Chatsubo for Non-Japanese Speakers th:วิกิพีเดีย:สถานทูตวิกิมีเดีย zh:Wikipedia:Guestbook for non-Chinese-speakers